


Way Way Down Inside

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You first saw him that morning, when he first walked into your life with a brilliant smile and deep dimples and a powerful body restrained in pressed fabric, making you soak your panties with a single glance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Way Down Inside

You feel his hair tickling your thighs, his breath hot on your cunt even through the cheap black lace of your flimsy g-string.  His cheek is rough with a single day’s worth of stubble, and you know it was smooth earlier when you first saw him that morning, when he first walked into your life with a brilliant smile and deep dimples and a powerful body restrained in pressed fabric, making you soak your panties with a single glance.  The first press of his tongue on the crease of your hip is like burning heaven and you squirm, fingers tangling in his hair, trying to force him down, but he’s determined to take his time, strong hands holding your legs firmly apart as he teases, mouthing along the line where lace meets skin.  You beg him for more and he just laughs against your stomach.  You can practically feel the vibration in your clit.

He hooks his thumb around the lace strip covering your pussy, pulling it aside to expose you fully to him, and you bite your lip against a gasp.  You’re dripping already, throbbing with need, while you wait desperately for him to finish looking his fill and get his mouth on you, needing his tongue and lips and wanting the harsh rasp of stubble on the inside of your thigh.  He’s slow to start, sliding his tongue lazily over your slit, dipping just inside but not quite enough.  You plead with him, in your moans and tiny twitches of your hips, in how you spread your legs wider and tug at his hair, and he finally - finally! - humors you, fucking his tongue deep into your cunt, savoring your taste, your slick covering his lips and chin.  He teases at your clit with his tongue, with his lips, sucking on it just enough to get you crying out with need, flying towards a screaming orgasm.

Your back is arched, your legs trembling, your eyes rolled back, and he doesn’t let up, relentless in his sensuous kiss, driving you back up to a delicious second peak, a mind-blowing multiple that’s even better than the first.

Only when you’ve screamed yourself hoarse with a third climax does he slow the sweeps of his tongue and release your thighs, eventually allowing your sex-soaked panties to cover your pussy once again.  He kisses your hip, eases your legs back together, and smiles that brilliant smile at you.

You think you may be in love.


End file.
